Kai Chuseko
Kai Chuseko '''is a character in Super Danganronpa 2: A story of hope. He holds the title of 'Super High-School Level Violinist'. Personality Kai has a stubborn and harsh attitude, preferring solitude with his electric violin rather than to socialise much. He's quite shy and earning his trust is almost impossible. In contrast to his secluded personality, Kai has a big heart that cares for everyone he gets to know well. He is pretty understanding but has a short temper, one which he has a hard time controlling. Kai is not emotional, only about his music, however, he is not a mindless robot. He does cry, but hides it, thinking of the 'embarrassment' of crying in public, drilled into his head, courtesy of his father. calling liars 'Fools who make the wrong decisions in life.' Throughout the novella, he warmed up to most characters, (with the exception of Etsuko Ekidishiwa) and made friends with all of them. Relationships '''Todd Gates Todd and Kai were not remotely friends at first. Due to Kai's harsh personality, Todd found it hard to reach out to him. However, as the story progressed, Kai continued to lose his friends, and realised he would have none left. He soon became good friends with Todd in chapter four, as well as Terada Mitsuo and Oscar Kimihata. Oscar Kimihata Oscar and Kai got on very well, seeing as their attitudes matched each others on a big scale compared to anyone else. They were not frequently seen together, but when they were they usually agreed with what they both said. Jaxon Bell The two boys did not get on as well as Kai and Oscar did, but for as long as Jaxon lived, Kai seemed to like him. They even discussed plans in chapter four about inventing a Violin-spray-can, although the plan never went into action. When Jaxon was killed, Kai was more upset than he was letting off. Linking back to his personality, he never really cried in front of people. He soon got over this, and set his mind to find Jaxon's killer. Etsuko Ekidishiwa Etsuko and Kai don't like each other. But it's more Kai not liking Etsuko. Seeing as Etsuko's talent was the Ultimate Thief, Kai distrusted him, and tried to avoid him. Etsuko never really stole from him, and was confused as to why the latter despised him so. However, Etsuko frequently stole from Kai outside of the program. Charlotte Crandal Charlotte and Kai have a brother- sister kind of relationship, shown by the time they spent together after the murder of Charlotte's hamster. = History From a young age, Kai's heart was set on the arts. Coming from a relatively wealthy and well-connected family, Kai's parents weren't so keen on their only son dedicating himself to the arts instead of the family business, however, they supported him nonetheless. As Kai grew, he slowly stay the arts, except for the violin, an instrument he claimed to have it's own soul. The violin became his passion and later on was accepted into Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Violinist. Kai also has ADD, causing him to zone out few minutes at a time until someone brings him back to reality.